finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Art Gallery (Final Fantasy VIII)
One of the more notable areas in Ultimecia's Castle, alongside the Clock Tower and the Central Spier/Master Room, is her Art Gallery. Located on the castle’s second floor, nestled between the two east stairway halls, the gallery consists of two levels of wall to wall portrait and landscape artworks. Each artwork is named in latin, with the dominant landscape art piece (numbered ‘13’ in this list) remaining unnamed until the player solves a puzzle involving the names of the other artworks and the clock-face on the floor. Once solved the room’s assigned guardian, Trauma, will arise to attack the party. Artworks 1. IGNUS (Fire) Set beneath the moon the barren landscape of Ignus is encased in a sea of flame that threatens to envelope the lunar observer. Ignis is a Latin word that means "fire". Ignus is a variation of the word, as if meant to be used as a given name. 2. INANDANTIA (Flood) Inandantia depicts a large cascade of water flowing down a mountainside towards the foreground where the water is seen to be flooding amongst the rocks. The word inandantia is simmilar to the Latin word inundatio, which means "flood". The reason for the variation is unknown. 3. IUDICIUM (Judgement) The Iudicium depicts a monolithic structure hovering in the background of a gorge and canyon cutting across a deserted wasteland. The gorge is littered with bodies while the structure in the background hovers with the impression of angel wings unfurled in the clouds behind it. Iudicium is a Medieval Latin word that means "judgement". 4. INTERVIGILIUM (Sleep) Intervigilium features a white, rotund subject lying in presumed slumber on a green hill; his back resting against the trunk of a portly tree. Intervigilium is a Medieval Latin word that means "nap". It means literally "between awakeness". 5. INAUDAX (Cowardice) In Inaudax a group of humans are being attacked by a series of demons as a lone man prostrates himself, arms over his head in fear as his friends are slaughtered. Inaudax is a Latin word which means "fearful, timid". It means literally "un-bold". 6. XYSTUS (Tree-lined Road) A tree-lined path cuts through a garden of grass and hedges. A rider, atop a chocobo, travels down the path. Xystus is a Latin word that denotes "a walk planted with trees". 7. XERAMPELINAE (Red Clothes) The Xerampelinae is a portrait of a young woman in a red gown. An intricate gold hairpiece dons her head as she seems to smile at the viewer. Xerampelinae is a Latin word that describes "dark red garments". 8. XIPHIAS (Swordfish) Xiphias depicts a life painting of a green swordfish, emphasised by a yellow aura in front of a blue background, bordered by a faded brown shade. Xiphias is the Latin word for "swordfish". 9. VENUS (Love) An interpretation of an emotion depicted on canvas, Venus is an explosion of vibrant pinks and reds; akin to a supernova. The focal point of which deriving from the lower left of the art to extend to all four corners of the canvas. Venus is the Latin goddess of Love. 10. VIATOR (Messenger) Viator contains a bird, flying in the sky above a massive city. The bird itself is carrying something, perhaps a message to be delivered to some unknown recipient. Viator is a Latin word that describes "a traveller, a wayfarer, a messenger". 11. VIGIL (Watchman) The Vigil; three cloaked men wander a corridor. The darkness lit only by the light of the lanterns they carry. Vigil is a Latin word that means "watchman". 12. VIVIDARIUM (Garden) A painting of a garden landscape, the Vividarium depicts a green hedge maze contoured by pink flowers, greens trees and a prominent fountain. In the background a castle or mansion can be seen overlooking the scape. The word Vividarium is simmilar to the Latin word Viridarium, which describes a Roman Garden. It is related to the word Viridis, "green". 13. VIVIDARIUM INTERVIGILIUM VIATOR (In the Garden Sleeps a Messenger) The largest landscape artwork in the gallery, the Vividarium Intervigilium Viator maintains a prominent position in the room. Depicting a landscaped beach of gardens and white pillars the architecture hints at a Centra locale although it is unclear whether it is fictional or based on an actual location in Ultimecia’s time, if the later is true than it may in part explain the artwork’s prominent position. The phrase contains words that are meaningful as stand-alones, yet as a whole are meaningless. Trivia *Many of the paintings may provide hints and references to Ultimecia and her personality, however the hints are subtle and vague. It is also unclear whether the sorceress herself painted these or if she is an art collector. *Some of the painted subjects are reminiscent of subjects in Final Fantasy VIII, such as the structure in the Iudicium being similar to the Lunatic Pandora and the landscape in the Vividarium Intervigilium Viator reminiscent of Edea's Orphanage. Category:Final Fantasy VIII Locations